FF Time to Love
by Kim Yurii
Summary: Mencintai adalah suatu hal yang indah tapi Cinta terkadang membawa hal yang justru sangat tidak kita inginkan,.


Title : Time to love

Author : Kim Yurii

Length : One shoot

Genre : Romance n' tragedy

Rating : PG-13

Cast :

* Lee Hyerin as hyerin ( chingu juga bisa menganggap hyerin itu kalian)

* Lee donghae as donghae

* Kim kibum as kibum

Annyeong akhirnya yurii punya waktu juga bikin ff biasalah anak SMK kelas 3 gini jadi sibuk banget (ceileh sok sibuk bgd ni anak)

Dan sekarang yurii comeback bawa FF oneshoot,.. mohon dibaca yah chingu n mian lo jelek

"_**Johun saram nonun naege chotsarang sarangul garuchyo jun saram**_

_**Never Forget you I'll Remember You**_

_**giokhae no hanaman"**_

Ponselku terus berbunyi hingga membuat kedipan-kedipan cahaya kecil semerbak menyilaukan mataku,.. terlukis wajah seorang namja yang begitu keopta menghias wallpaper hpku, membuat garis lengkung kecil dibibirku …. Garis yang begitu menggambarkan kebencian dalam cibirku.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, aku bukanlah orang gila atau bahkan orang tak waras , hanya saja sedikit dari memori otakku telah terlepas. Aku hanya gadis kecil yang hampir kehilangan seluruh hidupku 2th yang lalu,.. sejak orang itu pergi membawa seluruh hidupku menjauh,.. entah terbang kemana seluruh perasaanku, yah,.. 2th yang lalu aku terus menunggu tepat di hari ulang tahunku, dia berjanji akan datang,.. 2jam,… 7jam,.. aku terus menunggu tapi dia tak pernah datang ,

Hari berganti menjadi bulan dia tak juga menyapa ,. Hingga aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri kekosongan hidupku, mencoba mendekat pada sang penguasa tapi akhirnya aku tersadar dan aku masih disini di dunia ini

"Chagiya, bergegaslah kesekolah, kibum oppa sudah menjemputmu,.."begitulah eommaku meski aku tak lagi banyak bicara padanya namun ia selalu bersikap lembut, melepas kepergianku kesekolah dengan tangis, ini hal wajar disini

"Hyerin~ahh,.. kenapa tak menjawab telfonku? Gwenchnayo?" namja ini, Kim kibum oppa… satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku membuka mulut, namja yang ada saat aku tersadar dari komaku 2th lalu, namja yang begitu baik merawatku, namja yang selalu ada untukku dalam situasi apapun.

"Ne,.." jawabku singkat masih dengan ekspresi datar

"Hyerin,.. jeongmal mianhae karena aku sedikit sibuk mungkin aku akan terlambat menjemputmu lagi,.."balas Kibum sedikit khawatir

"Ne oppa,.."

- School -

Pelajaran sudah usai dan aku belum menjumpai sosok Kibum oppa, kuputuskan untuk berjalan ke taman belakang disamping tempat parkir, tempat yang dulu sering kukunjungi berdua bersama orang itu.

Aku melangkah perlahan menjejakkan kaki ditempat itu,.. tapi..

"Ahh,.. uhhmmm,..euhh,.. donghae-ah pelan-pelan" isak seorang yeoja

Entah ini kali keberapa aku melihat namja yang kalo tak salah bernama lee Donghae itu bermesraan dengan para yeoja, bukan 1 atau 2 yeoja tiap kali dia kemari dia bersama yeoja yang selalu berbeda. Meski baru 3 bulan namja yang lama tinggal di Canada itu pindah kesekolahku, tapi kepopularitassannya bahkan sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tak heran bila tak ada yeoja yang mampu menolaknya, selain tampan kudengar dia adalah anak seorang kaya,.. orang itu juga,.

Sepertinya kedatanganku barusan mengganggu acara ciuman donghae yang membuat yeoja yang bersamanya sedikit kesal, tapi aku putuskan untuk teetap duduk dibangku putih didekat mereka.

YEoja yang begitu kesal itu menarik pergelangan tangan donghae , membawanya menjauh dari sosokku,.

Deg,.. deg,. Deg,.. ini pertama kalinya aku menatap dalam pandangan donghae secara langsung, pandangan kosong yang seakan memiliki rasa benci yang sama seperti yang kurasakan pada orang itu.

- Hari terus berganti -

Kali ini hujan begitu deras, aku masih menunggu kibum oppa, gelap, seketika matahari mulai meredup tertutup awan menyembunyikan dirinya pertanda hari semakin sore, oppa tak juga datang , sekolah mulai sepi dan aku masih setia berdiri bersama hujan.

"Kau,.. Hyerin kan ? siswi dari kelas sebelah? Yeoja yang selalu menunggu di taman belakang kan?" Tanya seorang namja yang dengan tiba-tiba merentangkan sebuah payung hitam melindungi kami berdua. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kau? apa kau tak bisa bicara? Apa kau tak bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi selain wajah dinginmu?" namja bernama donghae terus bicara yang entah apa tapi tak pernah kutanggapi.

Tiinn tiinnn,… sebuah mobil yang aku yakin mobil siapa datang ke arahku, berhenti hingga seseorang muncul dari dalam mobil itu.

"Hyerin,.. mianhae aku harus menghadiri rapat tadi? Gwenchana? Ayo pulang,.. palli" ajak kibum oppa selalu dengan senyum hangat

"Ne oppa,.. gwenchana" kali ini aku membalas ketulusan hati oppa dengan sebuah senyum, meski ia sesibuk apapun tak pernah sekalipun dia tak memperhatikanku.

"Tunggu kau? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

-Author p.o.v-

"Tunggu kau? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tiba-tiba saja donghae berteriak menghentikan langkah hyerin dan kibum

"Mian,.. bertemu? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu,.." jawab kibum yang langsung meneruskan langkahnya membawa hyerin masuk kedalam mobil.

Donghae masih berdiri kaku ia terus berpikir siapa orang yang baru saja menjemput hyerin ,sepertinya wajah itu tidak asing.

Tapi sesaat wajah serius donghae berubah memerah saat ia membayangkan senyum hyerin, yah tentu saja karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum dari gadis yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menarik perhatiannya, gadis misterius yang tak memiliki ekspresi.

Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal karena suatu hal, tapi hyerin masih harus menunggu beberapa jam hingga kibum menjemputnya.

Seperti biasa ia berjalan menuju taman belakang, tapi aneh ia tak menjumpai sosok donghae sedang bermesraan seperti biasa ia justru melihat donghae duduk terdiam di bangku putih tempat hyerin biasa duduk,..

Tangan mengepal sambil menahan kepala donghae yang mulai ia benamkan diantara kedua lengan dan kakinya yang tertekuk.

Hyerin tetap mendekat , kini ia tepat berada disamping donghae, duduk dan terus terdiam, tak satupun dari mereka saling sapa , atmosfer yang begitu aneh

"Apa kau tahu rasanya mati? apa hal seperti itu menyenangkaan? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku" tiba-tiba saja donghae membuka mulutnya perlahan

"aku bahkan masih berfikir apa aku benar-benar hidup,. Tapi saat aku tersadar aku masih ada di dunia ini untuk mencari jawaban segala kebencianku" tanpa diduga hyerin menjawab reflek ucapan donghae, mungkin ini kalimat terpanjangnya setelah kejadian 2 th lalu.

"Kau mau? " hyerin menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat pada donghae yang kala itu terlihat begitu muram. Ia entah mengapa tersenyum kepada donghae.

"Aku benci para yeoja, kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudah membuat seorang namja rela mengorbankan segalanya, itulah sebabnya aku ingin mempermainkan mereka semua" jawab donghae (tapi tanpa ia sadari perlahan tapi pasti senyum hyerin mulai memasuki pintu hatinya)..

Hyerin kembali terdiam, meski begitu atmosfer siang itu tak lagi aneh, terasa hangat , ketika 2 orang itu hanya terdiam, sesekali terlihat donghae mencuri pandang kearah hyerin yang tentunya hanya duduk dan tak bicara apapun.

Tiinn ttinnn , hari sudah sore dan terdengar suara klakson dari mobil kibum., saat kibum turun dari mobil tak juga ia temui sosok hyerin,. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju tman belakang.

Seakan tak percaya kibum terkejut melihat hyerin tertidur pulas di bahu seorang namja yang juga sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hyerin~ahh bangunlah,.. kita harus segera pulang" kibum menggoncangkan pelan tubuh hyerin berharap ia segera tersadar.

"Eumm,.. oppa,.. hyerin ngantuk" hyerin masih mengucek matanya setengah sadar, karena itu kibum memapahnya membawanya ke mobil dan membaringkan hyerin di bangku belakang.

Setelah itu kibum kembali ke bangku dimana ia menemukan hyerin bersama seorang namja. Entah kenapa kibum mengambil posisi duduk disamping namja itu ,ia memperhatikan setiap detil wajah namja yang tak lain adalah donghae,. Perhatiannya terhenti saat tepat tertuju pada bagian leher donghae, dileher itu melingkar benda berwarna perak berkilauan yang membuat kibum terkejut .

Tak lama donghae terbangun dan menyadari kehadiran kibum disampingnya.

"Mian,.. bukankah kau orang yang selalu menjemput hyerin kan?"ucap donghae

"Kau? Kumohon jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi! Menjauhlah darinya, dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu" balas kibum yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan donghae.

Donghae begitu heran melihat namja itu, dia masih penasaran akan sosok orang itu , tapi sejak hari itu donghae justru lebih sering bertemu dengan hyerin, perlahan tapi pasti donghae berhasil membuat lengkungan kecil dari bibir hyerin kembali bersinar lengkungan indah yang disebut senyuman, meski tiap kali ia harus menghindari kibum bahkan ia juga harus menahan rasa cemburunya pada orang yang selalu berada disamping hyerin itu.

"_Saengil chukka hamnida, Saengil chukka hamnida, Saranghaneun Lee hyerin ,Saengil Chuka hamnida"_

Donghae membawakan setangkai mawar merah kecil untuk hyerin , ini adalah hari ulang tahun hyerin dan kini mereka berdua sudah resmi pacaran meski mereka hanya backstreet.

"Chagiya karena hari ini adalah hari spesialmu , makanya aku ingin mengajakmu menemui seseorang" ucap donghae sambil mengusap pelan pipi hyerin.

"Ne,.. gomawo donghae" hyerin hanya tersenyum malu pada donghae.

Donghaepun segera bergegas membawa pergi hyerin sebelum kibum datang menjemputnya. Mereka berjalan begitu cepat, menuju sebuah tempat hingga akhirnya langkah kaki mereka terhenti di tempat yang begitu sepi, jauh dari ramainya kota, tempat dengan padang rumput hijau meluas, tempat yang di sebut makam.

Donghae membawa hyerin yang mulai kebingungan ke sebuah makam kecil , yang meski begitu tapi sangat terawatt, batu nisan tanpa nama berhias rangkaian bunga mawar indah,.

"Hyung, lihatlah sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dulu kau bisa begitu menyayangi seseorang, lihatlah aku membawa bidadari kecil yang akan aku jaga selamanya, dialah orang yang kucintai, aku harap aku juga bisa segera menemukan bidadarimu" ucap donghae memandang nisan itu seraya memperlihatkan yeoja chingunya,. Hyerin hanya tersenyum lembut kearah makam yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Donghae mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu, ia melepaskan benda metal yang selalu melingkar dibawah kerah bajunya, benda perak berkilau yang ternyata sebuah kalung, Hyerin begitu terkejut saat melihat bahwa diujung kalung itu telah melingkar sebuah cincin,.

Entah mengapa hyerin langsung merampasnya dari tangan donghae yang tentunya membuat donghae terheran-heran. Seketika hyerin mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang sama persis dari sakunya, ia pasangkan cincin itu bersamaan yang akhirnya bersatu membentuk cincin dengan mata benda berbentuk Love.

"**Kau**? Darimana kau dapatkan benda ini ? yah~~" ini pertama kalinya donghae mendengar Hyerin berteriak,. Sungguh teriakan yang begitu menakutkan,.

"Apa maksudmu chagi? Waeyo? Gwenchanayo? Itu adalah cincin milik hyungku" ucap donghae seraya menenangkan hyerin.

"Mwo? Hyungmu? Katakana padaku siapa nama hyungmu? Siapa orang itu?" hyerin mulai berteriak histeris

"Kim jong woon,.. namanya kim jong woon tapi biasanya ia dipanggil yesung"

"***DeGh*"** Seketika waktu terasa berhenti bagi hyerin, ia terkejut mengetahui bahwa kakak donghae adalah yesung , bahwa orang yang ada dibalik nisan itu adalah mantan kekasihnya yah kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi

"Ani,.. kau bohong donghae,. Kau bohong, orang itu tidak pernah mati! Orang itu tidak mati! Dia meninggalkanku,. Yah dia pergi meninggalkanku! Dia tidak MATI!... Shireoyo!"

Hyerin menangis sejadi-jadinya ia yang selama ini terus membenci orang yang ia sayangi baru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya orang itu telah mati, Hyerin berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu, ia terus berlari meninggalkan donghae,.. dengan seluruh air matanya ia berlari hingga akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada , ditaman belakang seharusnya ia dijemput.

Terlihat sosok kibum tengah berdiri didekat bangku putih, tanpa pikir panjang hyerin menghampiri kibum dan mendekapnya

"Oppa,.. orang itu dia tak pernah meninggalkanku, ia telah mati, yesung oppa dia sudah mati" isak hyerin dalam pelukkan kibum,

"apa yang kau katakan? Hyerin tenanglah" jawab kibum berusaha menenangkan hyerin, namun hyerin yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu justru pingsan, segeralah kibum membawanya ke mobil.

'"ya tunggu? Mau kau bawa kemana hyerin? " teriak donghae yang terlihat lelah setelah berlari menyusul Hyerin.

"kau…? Jadi semua ini ulahmu! Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Hyerin! Dia itu tak pantas untukmu, dia itu mencintai orang lain!" teriak kibum sambil menghantamkan pukulan keras kearah donghae yang membuatnya terpuruk seketika.

-Hyerin p.o.v -

"hyerin makanlah , kau belum makan apapun sejak sadar dari pingsanmu" kibum oppa terus menjagaku , sekali lagi aku harus berada dirumah sakit pingsan sehari penuh, tapi kali ini aku tak merasakan sakit ditubuhku ini yang terasa sakit justru dalam hatiku, selama ini aku terus membenci orang yang sangat kusayang, bahkan kini aku mencintai namdongsaengnya.

"Ani oppa,. Hyerin tak merasa lapar,,.. orang itu? Apakah ia datang oppa? Lee donghae?" tanyaku pada oppa

"Aniyo,.. sudahlah kau istirahatlah" sepertinya oppa tak suka aku menyebut nama lee donghae,.

Aku yang memang masih belum sehat memutuskan untuk beristirahat menutup mata sejenak

- ### -

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, seluruh tubuhku teras sakit begitu pula hatiku yang seribu kali lebih sakit,. Cahaya siang ini menyilaukan mataku,. Aku mencoba menyipitkan mataku berusha melihat sekitarku, tak kutemukan sosok kibum oppa yang selalu bersamaku, yang kutahu hanya sebuah apel setengah terkupas berada tepat di atas meja.

aku merasa sedikit lapar jadi aku ambil pisau dan melanjutkan mengupas apel itu, namun terdengar suara gaduh, sepertinya itu suara kibum oppa,.. aku menuruni ranjangku perlahan, berjalan membawa infuse dan pisau ditanganku,..

"Oppa,.. bisa kau kupaskan apel untukkuu? Kibum op…" suaraku terhenti ketika aku melihat sosok kibum oppa bersama lee donghae diluar sana. Aku menahan mulutku agar tak keluar suara sekecil apapun, akubersembunyi dibalik pintu dan berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Yahh,.. jadi itu kan alasannya kau melarangku mendekati Hyerin? Sudahlah mengakulah! Kau takut ku tahu kaulah pembunuh Hyungku!" ucap donghae dengan mulut memar dan penuh darah sepertinya ia habis berkelahi dengan kibum

"Apa maksudmu ha? Jeongmal Michyeo yo?" TEriak kibum yang kini terkena pukulan balasan dari donghae

"Hari itu, aku ingat, hari dimana yesung hyung dibawa kerumah sakit,. Aku melihatmu keluar dari kamarnya sesaat sebelum appa dan eommaku masuk ke dalam, lagipula mana mungkin hyungku tewas karena kecelakkan, aku tahu kau pasti yang melakukannya kan? Mengakulah" Donghae masih saling memukul dengan kibum oppa

"Yah aku yang melakukannya, aku yang mendorong hyungmu saat ia menyiapkan kejutan untuk hyerin digedung sekolah, aku benci pada hyungmu, dia sengaja merebut hyerin dariku, dia tahu sejak dulu aku menyukai hyerin tapi dia dengan sengaja merebut hyerin dariku, dia bilang dia pasti bisa mendapatkan hyerin lebih dulu karena aku adalah pecundang, yah aku benci hyungmu"

***Bruaggh,…** seketika aku terkejut hingga menjatuhkan infusku,.. dengan sengaja aku lepas jarum yang tertancap rapih di tanganku itu,

Aku berjalan keluar dengan menitikkan air mata, tak perduli melihat betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua melihatku.

"Apa benar yang kudengar barusan? WAe? Kenapa oppa tega melakukannya? Bare!" teriiakku keras pada kibum oppa

"Jeongmal mianhae hyerin, aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain" kibum terlihat begitu menyesal ia berteriak dengan meneteskan airmata

Aku yang memang sedaritadi menggenggam pisau perlahan mempererat genggamanku, berjalan selangkah-demi selangkah kearah kibum oppa sambil mengarahkan pisauku padanya

"Hyerin~ahh, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bertindak bodoh, yesung hyung juga tak akan mengharapkan hal itu."donghae berusaha mencegahku tapi apa daya ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri setelah mendapat begitu banyak pukulan dari kibum hyung.

Dengan penuh kebencian aku mengarahkan pisau itu tepat ke dada kibum oppa, dia sama sekali tak melawan ataupun berusaha menghindar,

Hana,…

Dul,…

Set,….

***prangkk,..** pisau itu terjatuh ketanah , meski kini aku sangat membenci kibum oppa tapi aku tak sanggup melukainya aku tak sanggup melukai orang yang selalu bersamaku ini,. Aku hanya bisa menangis terisak sejadi-jadinya,.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kibum oppa meraih pisau itu

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak membunuhku? Aku memang pantas mati hyerin, aku adalah rang terjahat didunia ini bunuhlah aku b, aku memang harus mati"

Seketika kibum oppa melayangkan sendiri pisau itu keperutnya , namun sebelum pisau itu enancap tepat diperutnya aku berhasil menahannya , menahan pisau itu dengan kedua tanganku yang akhirnya membuat ratusan mili darah keluar dari tubuhku,

Aku pusing tak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini , akhirnya aku jatuh terkapar

"Kau,..! Paboya! Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan" entah bagaimana bisa dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya Donghae berdiri dan merampas pisau yang kini kugenggem,. Ia menusukkan pisau itu langsung ke bagian paling vital seseorang , kepusat kehidupan manusia ke jantung kibum oppa yang lngsung membuat oppa jatuh terbaring ketanah

"Hyerin~ahh,.. Gwenchanayo? Bangunlah aku mohon,. Jangan tinggalkan aku" donghae berusaha merengkuhku mendekapku dalam dbidangnya dada donghae

"Mianhae donghae aku ingin bertemu dengan hyungmu, aku menyayanginya , tapi aku tak pernah berbohong bahwa aku mencintaimu,. Jeongmal saranghae, aku tak pernah menyesal aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu" sebelum aku menutup mataku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku memberanikan diri dengan seluruh sisa kekuatanku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, aku mencium bibir donghae,. Lembut sekali dia membalas ciumanku meski dengan penuh air mati, aku tak pernah melepaskan ciuman ini bahkan hinga saat aku menutup mata

***HYeriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn*** aku mendengar suara lembut donghae memanggil namaku, tapi kini aku berada jauh darinya , kutengadahkan kepalaku dan kulihat senyum yang sejak dulu selalu menghias wallpaper ponselku,. Senyum yesung oppa

-Author p.o.v-

Sesaat setelah hyerin menutup amtanya, puluhan polisi datang dan menemukan hyerin telah tewas. Mereka dengan segera menangkap lee donghae, dan setelah mendapatkan perawatan yang cukup serius disalah satu rumah sakit di China Kibum akhirnya dapat melewati masa kritisnya hingga ia tersadar kembali.

###

Hari ini tepat 3th setelah kematian Hyerin,

Kibum sudah rapi mengenakan tuxedo hitam, I berjalan dengan penuh penyesalan ke makam Hyerin, seperti biasa ia menemukan makam hyerin yang selalu saja dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar, makam hyerin terlihat bersih dan begitu harum, dan tiap kali kibum datang pastisudah terangkai bunga mawar semerbak disekitarnya.

Kibum terus menangis ditempat itu, seharian dia terus disana

"hyerin~ahh,. Jeongmal mianhae , aku selalu melakukan hal jahat padamu , seharusnya akulah yang mati,

Hari ini aku akan ke penjara untuk membebaskan orang itu" ucap kibum seraya beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan makam itu

Segeralah kibum menuju mobilnya, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia melihat ban mobilnya bocor,

Setiap kali ia mengunjungi makam hyerin selalu saja ia mendapat kesialan bakan nyawanya pernah hampir melayang saat tanpa sengaja sebuah mobil tanpa pengendara berjalan dari ats bukit dan hampir menabraknya dulu.

Ia sadar mungkin itu balasan yang tuhan berikan atas sikapnya pada hyerin

- jail -

"Maaf pak saya datang kemari untuk menanggung biaya pembebasan laki-laki yang 3 th lalu berusaha mencelakai saya,. Laki-laki bernama Lee donghae" ucap kibum pada salah seorang sipir

"Jeongmal mianhae,. Tapi sebulan sejak penangkappannya ia telah melarikan diri dan hingga kini kami belum menemukannya"

-The End-

Akhirnya selesai juga nih FF setelah melewati beberapa kali penghapusan dan penambahan aku bisa menyelesaikannya

Mian yah banget critanya habis ini keluarbegitu aja

Mohon read and commentnya yah,,…


End file.
